role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Femigon
Femigon (フェミゴン Femigon) ''is a chicken-like kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Femigon is a aggressive and determined monster, not willing to go down so easily without putting up one hell of a fight and is also pretty feisty. History Debut: Ultra Kaiju Battle Royale Femigon along with Snowgon and Astromons were led into battle with Dorobon to fight against the other four ultra monsters Antlar, Eleking, Gomora and Red King. She was the first monster to appear there, traveling down in her will-o'-the-wisp form, then changing into her true from and roaring at the skies. Femigon went to fight against Eleking and fired her eye darts at him, creating an explosion around Eleking. Femigon then charged at Antlar and began to bombard him with fireballs. Antlar then moved to the side and then rammed his massive head against Femigon; causing Femigon to fire her eye darts back at Antlar. Femigon then regrouped with Astromons to better combat against Antlar, and the two then began to fire their fireballs and acid mist at Antlar and Eleking. Antlar pushed Eleking to the side and then began to absorb energy from the fireballs, causing them to disappear. As Femigon and Astromons advanced forwards on Eleking and Antlar, Antlar then fired back a big energy blast back at Femigon and Astromons, creating a big explosion in front of the two. Femigon and Astromons then rolled over the ground. Soon, Ultraman Joneus arrived to deal with the monster situation. Femigon then ran up and began to attack and tackle Eleking. As Femigon began to tackle at Eleking, Eleking then fought back by shocking her greatly. Femigon fired eye darts at him, only for Eleking then to fling her across the ground. Femigon then got back up with Astromons, they were the last two standing on their ground as Dorobon and Snowgon had retreated by that point. Femigon then focused on trying to get rid of Ultraman Joneus; firing her fireballs against him. Ultraman Joneus was hit by the fireballs, but fought back by punching and kicking against her, and then using his Boomerang Guillotine against her. Ultraman Joneus then used his Ultra Kick against Femigon, sending her flying against a hill, causing some dirt and debris to fall on top of her. Femigon then got up and then transformed into her will-o'-he-wisp form and then took off retreating. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Femigon reappeared as part of Jiorugon's forces, in where she fought the two Ultramen Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus along with Kraa, Zarkorr, and Alien Atler. Abilities * '''Fireballs:' Femigon can shoot out mighty fireballs from her mouth. These are very powerful and can easily knock down opponents. * Eye Darts: Femigon can shoot tiny light red energy darts from her eyes. * Back Spikes: The red spikes on Femigon's back are sharp enough to stab Ultras. * Assimilation: Femigon can find and use the body of a host to hide herself. It seems the host must be female however. Interestingly, any injuries Femigon recieves will replicate themselves on the host, much like the human forms of various Ultras. * Will-O'-The-Wisp Form: To travel large distances in reasonable time, Femigon can transform into a will-o'-the-wisp-like form. Trivia * Femigon was originally not going to be in Ultra Kaiju Battle Royale, in where Sadola and Gabora would have been used instead, but it was decided that she would be used instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)